endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IronHamster/M220A2 Titan
Unit Overview The Titan Armored Combat Vehicle was designed with a high degree of versatility in mind. The UNAC military wanted and IFV able to perform a large amount of battlefield duties effectively. The Titan, though its called the most versatile IFV ever created, leans towards firepower and lightweight but tough armor systems. Born of the UNAC "Future Force Warfare Program" and using lessons learned from past conflicts it's built like an MRAP/Bradly/track Styker mixture, with a V-shaped hull for standardized mine resistance. Armament *Primary: Mk. 88 Bushmaster Evolved dual-feed 30 x 173mm modular autocannon. RPM: 350 - Velocity: 1220 m/s~. This weapon uses HE, and API-T munitions standard *Secondary: BGM-205/E TOW Missile System, identical to TOW systems of today, uses a lethal 152mm Tandem HEAT warhead, four may be stored in the turret mounted launcher at a time. *Additional: 7.62 x 51mm Coaxial LMG Armor System Components *Aluminum 7017 Alloy Hull Base: 50-70% of the Titan is made from a durable Aluminum Alloy, pound for pound more effective than steel and lighter. *High Hardness Ceramic Plates: Made from Boron/Silicon Carbide, these hardened ballistic inserts provide much greater defense than previous IFV's *Spaced Polymer Matrix Composite Armor: The Titan version of Chobham, this specialized polymer composite has a exceptional strength to weight ratio Overall Ballistic Protection: *'Front': 35-40mm *'Sides': 30mm *'Rear': 20mm-14.5mm Upgrades OFFENSIVE SET: *'RWS': Adds a .50 cal remote HMG - TAC-SEP II: RWS Accuracy/Range +10% - STORM: Stacked projectile weapon, Damage +20%, Range -5% *'Dual-Color Infrared Assisted Targeting': Accuracy +10% - Dual-Band Targeting: Accuracy +5% - GPS/HTT: Marks last known hostile location even is LOS is broken *'Commanders Tactical Combat Display': Accuracy +5% - Commanders Enhanced Telescoptic Sight: Range +5% - Pulse Scanner: Detects hostile stealth in small radius *'Ballistic Capped API': Damage +5% - APFSDS: Damage +10% - Depleted Uranium Alloy Penetrator: Damage +10%, adds incendiary damage *'ATHENA Universal Fire Control': Range/Accuracy +4% - Multi-Plane Gyrostabilizer: STATIONARY Accuracy +10%, MOVING Accuracy +5% - Data Uplink Laser Designator: Titan may paint targets for Stormstrike artillery *'HEDP': Damage vs. INFANTRY +5% - HEDPAT: Damage vs. VEHICLES +5%, decreases INFANTRY damage -2% - 30 x 250mm Munitions: Damage/Range +3%, adds back lost infantry effectiveness *'REAPER AT System': Adds two, four barreled missile packs to either side of the turret, each carrying a lethal 120mm high velocity missile with a kinetic kill warhead - Scramjet: Reaper speed +200%, Reaper Damage +15% - ECM Hardened Guidance: Reduces enemy shield effectiveness -5%, immune to hostile accuracy nerfs. *'Super 40': 40mm cannon, Range/Damage +4% - Chromium Plated Barrel: Rate of Fire +5%, Caseless Munitions: Accuracy/Range +3% DEFENSIVE SET: *'Spaced Composite Outer Strike Plates': HP +5% - Nano-Crystal Coating: HP +5% - Nano-Composite Armor +10% *'Ehanced Engine Filters': Mobility/Shield +3% - Engine Heat Dispersal: Decreases hostile LOS range by -15% for Titans *'Aluminum/Titanium Hull Base': HP +10% - Polyurethane Polymer Composite Inserts: HP +5%, reduces directed energy damage -5% - Nanomolecularly Altered Polymer: Titans may self-repair HP up to 50% *'AN/VLQ-24/C MCD': Shield +10%, degrades hostile missile accuracy -5% - Electro-Optical Countermeasures: Shield +5%, increases hostile missile lock time +5% - Multi-Band Signal Jammer: Shield +5% *'Fiber Bonded Ceramics': HP +5% - Ceramic Honeycomb Matrix: HP +5% - Nanomesh Composite Spall Liner Upgrade: HP vs. HESH/Bunker Buster Shells +10% *'Iron Sentinel Active Defense': Shield +10% - Long Range Laser Warning Reciever: Shield +5%, detects hostile laser designation - Defensive Managment System: Shield +3%, allows self-repair ability to increase regeneration up to 65% if upgrade is purchased/utilized *'Synchronized Smoke Launchers': Titans are able to lay down a defensive smoke screen, breaks hostile LOS and degrades hostile unit accuracy -10% - Additional Chaff/Flare Launchers: Shield +5% - Ground Penetrating Radar - Detects minefields in small radius *'Explosive Reactive Armor': HP vs. CHEMICAL ENERGY +5% - Self Limiting ERA: HP vs. CHEMICAL/KINETIC ENERGY +3% - Electric Reactive Armor: HP vs. CHEMICAL/KINETIC ENERGY +5% MOBILITY SET: *'VTAX-1200 Hybrid 850 HP Engine': Mobility +10% - Auxillary Power Unit: Mobility +5% - Synthetic Biofuel: Mobility +3%, may unleash a short burst of extra speed *'Lithium Polymer Battery': Mobility/Reaction Time +5% -''' Fiber Optical Cables': Mobility/Reaction Time +3% - '''Hydrogen Fuel Cells': Mobility +10% *'Upgraded Suspension': Titans may run over larger obstacles, decreases mobility reduction in rough terrain -10% - Reinforced Composite Tracks: HP vs. mines +8% - Amphibious Assault Kit: Speed in Water +10%, may cross swamps/small canals etc. Category:Blog posts